Bravery and Risk
by xxTAYxx
Summary: Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda jump into the pool hand in hand. Lizzie doesn't float up. What's going to happen!
1. The Scare

Chapter 1 "The scare"

Lizzie was in the front seat of the car dancing a little to the music that was on the radio. Gordo, her boyfriend sat beside her. Miranda sat in the back dancing a little too. "Liz, pay attention to the road." Gordo

said, snapping Lizzie back into reality. "Thanks, Gordo." Lizzie said, turning off the highway, onto an exit. "What do you guys wanna do first at the mall?" Lizzie asked. parking the car in the parking lot. "I don't know,

let's just get in there first." Miranda said, already climbing out of the car. Lizzie turned the car off and got out. Gordo walked up to her and grabbed her hand. They walked in, and chose a teen clothes store to look in.

"What do you think about this?" Gordo would say often, picking things off the rack to show Lizzie or Miranda. Gordo grabbed a green tank top off the rack and showed Lizzie. "Gordo I love that!" Lizzie said walking over.

"Look the top is only $10!" Lizzie exclaimed. "I'll buy it for you." Gordo said going up to the register. "Oh Gordo, You don't have to." Lizzie said, knowing that he'd insist on buying it. "Liz, I want to." Gordo said, and

kissed her on the cheek. "Whatever!" Lizzie said and smiled. She went to Miranda to help her find her size. "That'll be $10.50, sir." The cashier said to Gordo. Gordo handed him the money and took the bag to Lizzie.

"You guys wanna go eat?" Gordo asked. "Lemme try on couple things on first." Miranda said. "Um, I will too, Gordo, If you don't mind?" Lizzie said, balancing a small pile of clothes on her arm. "Of course, I don't mind,

Here try this on too." Gordo said, handing her the shirt he had bought her. Gordo walked over to the bench in front of the fitting rooms and sat down. Lizzie came out with the green shirt, a pair of jeans on and a green

high heel. "Hot and Cute." Gordo said. Lizzie smiled and kissed him on the lips. Miranda came out with a red scarf over a white t-shirt, some black denim pants and silver heels. " Really cool, Miranda." Gordo said. She

smiled and walked back into the fitting room. The girls tried a couple more outfits, bought what they wanted and walked out of the store. "Let's go get some dinner at the restraunt." Miranda said. They sat in a small

booth, Gordo on one side, Lizzie and Miranda on the other. "So what's going on with Matt at home?" Gordo asked. "Oh the usual pain, glad I only have one more year with the child." Lizzie said. "He's like 14 isn't he!

He's not a child anymore!" Miranda exclaimed. The waiter walked over. "May I take your order?" The waiter asked. "I'll take the... the... GORDO, you order for me!" Lizzie said. "Ok Liz and I will take the spaghetti."

Gordo said. "Two plates or you gonna share?" The waiter asked. "Uh, they'll take separate plates." Miranda said, gagging. "I'll take spaghetti too." She added. Gordo and Lizzie stared at Miranda as the man walked

away. "Liz, we'll share a plate of spaghetti when _she_ isn't here." Gordo said, still staring at Miranda. "Ok, Gordo! Sounds great to me." Lizzie said. Their food came and they stopped talking. They finished eating quickly

and left. "I wanna go watch a movie at home.." Lizzie said. "Can't... Got stuff to do in the morning." Miranda said. "I'll watch a movie with you, Liz." Gordo said, kissing her cheek. "Ok! But first I gotta drive Miranda

home." Lizzie said, walking out of the mall. They walked to the car and got in. "Lets go home!" Miranda said. "Everyone buckled in?" Lizzie asked, just being careful. "Yup, I'm buckled, Liz!" Gordo said. "Me too,Lizzie!"

Miranda chirped, from the back. "Ok Let's go!" Lizzie said, starting the engine. Lizzie turned out of the mall parking lot. "So Gordo, What movie do you want to watch?" Lizzie asked, not paying attention to the road.

"LIZZIE WATCH THE ROAD!" Gordo screamed. A huge truck, drunk driver and all was on the wrong side of the road. "Oh My GOD!" Lizzie screamed and swerved off the road. "Lizzie, are you ok?" Gordo asked.


	2. Just a scare

Chapter 2 "Just a scare"

"Ya I'm fine, Gordo." Lizzie said, pulling out her cell phone. She dialed her home number and her mother answered. "Hi, This is Jo Mcguire." Lizzie's mom said, professionally. "Mom, It's me" Lizzie said. "Oh hey

Lizzie! What's up? Have fun at the mall?" Jo asked. "Mom, there was this drunk driver. He was on the road we were on, facing us. So I swerved the car onto the side of the road." Lizzie said, knowing her mom would flip

out. "Oh my GOD! Lizzie, honey, are you and your friends okay?" Jo asked, panicking. "We're fine, the car is fine, But I do NOT want to drive home. Can you pick us up?" Lizzie asked. " Sure, honey. Where are you?"

Jo said. "Um, I think we're on Main Street." Lizzie said. "Okay, be there in five minutes." Jo said, then hung up. Lizzie closed her phone and looked at Gordo. Then back at Miranda. Lizzie looked at Gordo again, and

started to cry. "Liz, Don't cry! We are fine!" Gordo said, reaching over and hugging her. Mrs. Mcguire arrived a minute later. "Hi, guys." Jo said, ushering them out of the car. "But my car, mom!" Lizzie said. "I'll have

someone tow it to our house tonight, honey." Jo said. Lizzie and Gordo sat in the back of Jo's car. Miranda sat in the front with Lizzie's mom. Lizzie put her head on Gordo's shoulder. She took his hand. They stopped at

Miranda's house and dropped her off. They drove up Gordo's driveway and stopped. "Bye Gordo... I love you!" Lizzie said, with tears sliding down her cheeks. "I love you too, Liz." Gordo said, shutting the car door. She

watched her boyfriend climb the steps to his house. "Bye Gordo." Lizzie whispered. "Let's go home, honey. It's been a long day." Lizzie's mom said, and a couple minutes later they drove up Lizzie's driveway. Lizzie got

out of the car, quickly and ran into the house. She threw her flip flops at the wall and ran up the stairs into her room. She ran to the computer and turned it on. She checked her buddy list. Wow, Everybody heard about

the near accident. Kate, Claire, Ethan, Miranda and Gordo were on. A burst of windows had just shown up on the screen. Everyone wanted to talk to her. She got into a chat room with everyone. This is the Chat:

Kate- Lizzy, Wut happened?

Liz- Nothing! Nothing happened!

Kate- Liz, spill ur side of tha story. Miranda did...

Liz- Miranda! Gosh, nothing big happened! Just a drunk driver! It just so happened I had to swerve so I wouldn't get run over!

Miranda-Sorry! I didn'r think it had to be a secret.

Gordo- It's not anymore, anyway.

Ethan- Can We talk about something else?

Miranda- no

Ethan- k, fine!

Claire- So Liz, when are you gonna be brave enough to go risk the road again?

Liz- I think I could survive going to the mall, even now!

Gordo- Soooo you're brave enough to go on a outing 2morrow wit Miranda and me?

Liz- Sure Gordo!

Miranda- Sounds fun... Liz you gonna drive?

Liz- Ok fine, I'll drive.

Kate has left the room.

Claire has left the room.

Ethan has left the room.

Liz- Ok guys, I'm going to sleep!

Miranda-bye Lizzie

Gordo- Luv u Liz!

Liz has left the room.

Gordo has left the room

Miranda has left the room.

Lizzie went over to her bed and fell alseep forgeting about the scare that had happened...


	3. Disaster

Chapter 3 "Disaster"

Lizzie got up and ran to the bathroom. She pulled on the green shirt Gordo bought her. Next, she pulled on a short jean skirt. She stuck her feet in some black flip flops with green sequins. Lizzie pulled her blonde

hair into a ponytail with her bangs swept to both sides. Lizzie put little black studs in her ears. Lizzie applied a little make up and walked out of her room. "Morning Honey!" Lizzie's mom said. "Mornin Mom!" Lizzie said,

pulling out a chair to sit in. Matt pulled the chair from under her and she fell to the floor. "Lizzie, Are you OKAY!" Mrs. Mcguire screamed, running over to Lizzie who was lying on the floor, silently. "Is she dead?" Matt

asked, getting up. "Hmmm, Hmmm What happened?" Lizzie asked, picking up her head. "Matt hurt you... But don't worry! He's grounded for at least 6 months." Lizzie's mother said, helping Lizzie up. "What the hell!"

Matt screamed. "Make that a yeaar!" Jo screamed. "Can I have some breakfast before I go hang out with Gordo?" Lizzie asked. "Sure, Sweetie!" Jo said, handing her a granola bar. "Okay, Bye Mom!" Lizzie said,

walking out the door. "Bye, Honey!" Jo yelled back. "Yay, My Car!" Lizzie said, climbing into her HONDA. She drove to Gordo's house and walked inside. His parents weren't home. "Gordo! I'm here!" Lizzie yelled. "Right

here, Liz!" Gordo yelled. He was in his living room, putting in a video for them to watch. He went back on to the couch. Lizzie came in and sat on his lap. "Hey, Liz What's up?" Gordo asked. Lizzie got up and sat right

next to Gordo. "Nothing Much, cutie!" Lizzie said, kissing him on the lips. He put his arm around her waist and they watched the movie. After the movie they climbed into the car, going to get Miranda. Miranda got in

and they drove to a local swimming pool. Lizzie pulled off her green tee and skirt to reveal a pink bikini. Miranda had a yellow bikini. Gordo pulled off his shirt. They all held hands, Lizzie in the middle, and walked to the

deep end. They jumped in holding hands. Gordo and Miranda floated up. Lizzie didn't. "Where is Liz!" Gordo screamed. "L-L-Look down." Miranda said, crying. Gordo looked down. There he saw Lizzie lying on the pool

floor. "Let's get her before she dies!" Gordo yelled diving down. He got Lizzie and heaved her back up, to air. Nothing happened. Lizzie just lay there motionless. Miranda was already out of the pool calling the hospital

on Lizzie's cell. Two minutes later the ambulance came speeding down the street. Lizzie was out of the pool on a chair. But motionless. "We'll take it from here!" The ambulance driver said, picking up Lizzie. "We're

coming with!" Miranda and Gordo screamed. "Okay! Get in, Quick!" screamed the driver. They climbed in, and sat down. "Will she be okay?" Gordo asked. "I don't think she'll live, sir." The doctor said. "NO!" Gordo

screamed. He started to cry. Miranda had never seen Gordo cry before. "Gordo it'll be ok." Miranda said, staring at Lizzie's motionless body. When they arrived at the hospital, Miranda called Lizzie's family. "Hi, Jo

speaking." Mrs. Mcguire said, not knowing what was about to be told to her. "Lizzie, uh, She... She droooowwned." Miranda said, sobbing. "MY BABY!" Jo screamed and hung up the phone. She arrived 15 minutes

later. The doctor walked up to the three loved ones of Lizzie. "The reason she didn't come up is because the filter/drain pulled her down. It wouldn't have happened if the cover was on it safely." The doctor said. "Is she

going to be okay?" Mrs. Mcguire asked. "I don't think so..." The doctor said and walked off.


End file.
